What To Give The Man Who Has Everything
by RockyRoader
Summary: Mike does what has never been done in order to impress the man that cannot be impressed. He's going to need Donna's help.
1. Rock Bottom

Harvey looked at Mike with disbelief. From her desk Donna took a sip of double mocha latte with skim milk in the most casual way possible. "You're really sure about this", said Harvey, deciding if he should be impressed or fire him on the spot.

After briefly flipping through some files, Mike said, "Yes- you know what? After this is over you are going to thank me".

"Your still young so let me get something straight with you. If you go through with this and fail, you better thank you lucky stars I don't send you back to the shit hole you crawled out from", said Harvey. Donna's eyes widened trying not to let Mike notice as he brushed out of the office, the determined look on his face doused.

Harvey was too preoccupied to notice his stealthy subordinate slink into the room. "I'll let you borrow my gun", said Donna, "it would take just as long and put the same look on that poor kid's face". The closer's features were stern but he took particular care to avoid eye contact. Harvey's new associate, Mike, had been hired a week ago mostly on a whim.

"I know you want to flip this guy over and serve him Harvey style" Donna continued, "but I really think you should give him a chance to spread his wings and. . . I'm Donna". Her maroon hair was glowing in the office light. Most women are best baking in the sun but this tiger was clearly a different breed.

"Are you _flippin'_ kidding me?" Harvey's eyes danced across the paper walls. Donna's words passed right through him. Her anger turned to fear. There was something going on that she didn't know about. And she knew about everything. She's Donna.

* * *

"Louis, I need your help with um. . . something", Mike said sheepishly

"Is it a big something or a little something because you know I don't have time to babysit the new associates", Louis replied. His overbite looked at Mike, who in turn grew nervous. He knew his name held no authority at the firm and if he really going to raid Beijing he needed the big guns, which unfortunately was Louis.

The man with the overbite was halfway out the door when Mike made out the words, "I want to sue Harvey Specter, for being a dick", they were surrounded by a tapestry of books which seemed to close in on him. Did Louis think he was playing a joke, or was he seriously considering joining forces? It was too soon to tell.

Louis bobbed a finger at Mike and gushed, "I like the way you think, Harvard boy", Mike's skin turned pale at the mention. He had never actually attended Harvard, a mandatory qualification for associates. "Before I risk my limbs to help you out", Louis said, "I'm going to need you to show me how much you want it".

"Okay. . ." responded Mike.

"You see those associates? Every one of them is mine", said Louis.

"I'm aware", said Mike, thanking his lucky stars.

"And every month I give each of them a trial, a kind of test to keep them on their toes"

"What do you want me to do?" Mike said at last.

"I want you", he said, wagging the finger again "to find two people to be witnesses, two people who will expose Harvey for the cold-blooded jerk he is", Louis looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Well I was gonna do that-"

"-One of those witnesses has to be Donna", Louis interrupted. He licked his lips as beads of sweat trickled down his face.

Mike's face filled with dread as the revelation hit him like a bullet train and he finally knew why Louis held the reputation as the meanest man at **Pearson Hardman**.

* * *

Mike knew he had to tackle the situation head on. Because the more he hesitated, the more the fears and doubts would creep in. He was in enemy territory now and if he was going to survive, he had to shake hands with the devil herself.

He arrived just in time to see a client, Harvey's technical boss, take a thorough beating from the red mistress herself.

"You lied to Harvey!" she thwacked him with the latest issue of Women's Monthly.

"And what can you possibly do to stop me-"

"This deal was operating in bad faith, which means you were operating on the bounds of the law", Donna said, "If word were to get out about this little stunt you would be lucky to get a squirrel to represent you".

His tone changed quickly like he wasn't the same person "I'll give ten percent, no strings", he said, the corners of his eye throbbed.

"It's not me you should apologize to, apologize to Harvey", Donna said, "and make it twenty percent". Her smile grew.

"I love you", said Mike, under his breath.

His mission now seemed impossible, he had to somehow convince Harvey's queen to slander his name in trial. He took a deep breath and dug in.

"Hi, Donna-", started Mike.

"Don't you Donna me, what in the world are you still doing here!?" Donna said, with vehement rage. "I thought Harvey made it clear that we have no room for someone of your disposition".

The stunned associate now deeply regretted not stopping by the coffee bar on his way over. "About that, I was going to tell you that-"

"Tell me what? You've known Harvey for five days and you're already a big, fat, jerk?" said Donna.

"So I take it you won't be my witness." jutted Mike, taking one last swing.

"If you were anyone else I wouldn't", said Donna, puckering her lips.

"But. . ." Mike leaned in, he could feel the warmth of her forehead and she smelled amazing.

"Don't tell Harvey", she said at last.

"Won't that be kind of. . ."Mike was going to say awkward but Donna had already packed up some things and was pulling him by the collar.

"If we're going to do this thing then let's get it on", she said.

"Are you sure about this?" said Mike, noticing that the files she brought were designated for this very assignment.

They stopped suddenly, breaking mike out of his spell. Donna shared her words, "Sometimes taking care of Harvey means kicking his ass myself".


	2. A New Perspective

Mike tossed himself against the glorified cushion he had the pleasure of calling a couch. Today had been a productive day for the most part, other than almost getting fired and being forced to cooperate with the most unpredictable person at the firm, and Louis.

Still, he couldn't shake the childlike jubilance that resulted from his master plan coming ever closer to fruition. Today he was at rock bottom but tomorrow is another matter entirely.

XXX

"It's… Rachel, right?" said Mike, sliding his finger across her desk.

She slammed a stack of paralegal work to the side that looked so heavy it would surely kill someone. After glancing at some papers and seeming satisfied in a ritualistic way she met his blue shaded gaze.

"It's… ah, no, I just can't seem to remember your name", said Rachel. She highlighted something with a skilled wrist and puckered her lips. "I don't have time for this, why did you come to me for help again?" she said, sternly.

The tanned beauty stood and was about to leave when Mike stepped forward sending her reeling back into her office chair. Mike was stunned for a moment before grabbing hold of his premeditated speech.

"That is… a lot of work", he said, "paralegal work". He smirked in a cocky way that was unreal for a fresh-meat associate.

He only meant to close her laptop but Mike somehow spilled over Rachel's desk getting an all-new perspective of the proportioned paralegal. She was bent backward and her amber hair was left to sway hypnotically against the ever-reaching city.

Rachel's breath weighed more than her paperwork, her heartbeat was faster than her thoughts. She seemed to be calling upon her willpower because if Mike was an inch closer she would lose herself with every beating breath.

It may have been the adrenaline of the moment but he could swear Rachel looked vulnerable for a moment. He had only seen warrior Rachel, Rachel the fighter, so witnessing such a side gave him a special sense of satisfaction.

It was somewhat devious the way Mike discovered Rachel's weakness, exploiting his "gift", a photographic memory and the ability to absorb knowledge like a tamed tornado.

"There's something that you want…" Mike said, at last.

XXX

_The real chapter got deleted  
_


	3. Skeleton Key

It was 11:00 in the morning and even through the crisp trees the sun slowly but surely sipped at the last of Mike's stamina.

"This is taking really, really long", said Rachel.

Mike enjoyed spending time with Rachel but he also wished Donna hadn't ditched them.

He returned half-heartedly to his work. He was forced to perfect his script since he didn't have much in terms of evidence when an unknown force sent the papers flying and dancing all over the children's playground.

"No!" said Rachel, gripping her roots.

It became clear. It was a person that had swept the papers away and not the wind.

"You bitch", said Rachel, vividly.

"Hey, guys" said Donna, somewhat unfazed.

"So", said Mike, crouching over the concrete bench as if doing so would help contain the secret, "What did he say?"

Donna didn't answer right away, a sign that Mike was not yet able to read.

Finally she said cryptically, "He said, "good luck"".

"No really, what did he say?" said Mike.

"He said he doesn't give a damn" she stated, the grit of her teeth betrayed her warm smile. If that had been the truth she wouldn't have ordered Mike and Rachel to waste time in the park.

Donna supplied the mini-army with a stack of ammunition and then having completed her mission became immersed in a swath of her own memories.

XXX

"This is great. Donna I could kiss you", said Harvey.

"Like I'd let you", she retorted.

She had never seen the "Harvey Specter" with such a superfluous expression since his debut as a famous lawyer. She reminisced briefly about their fated encounter and how great her hair looked back then.

Harvey grabbed his keys, the Christmas-lit city behind him. With his other hand he took Donna's wrist.

"I don't plan on sleeping tonight so why don't we give Bellee a visit", he said.

"Why?" she said.

Donna's eyes flirted innocently as she waited for the response that would never come.

Harvey suddenly felt a crack at his wrist before he could reach the elevator. Donna had stopped him.

"Because you helped me close the second most important deal on the table. You know that", he said.

"No", she said, raising her pitch, "You won't be sleeping tonight. It's because you plan to close the second deal with Nations United, isn't it?"

Harvey suddenly looked exasperated the carefree persona was obliterated with two words.

"I know that deal will be your last", said Donna, "because of the deal you made with Jessica".

Donna talked not like a nagging wife or like a bitter partner but like a sad child that was in danger of losing the only person she cared about.

"Have you ever thought about the impact this will have on the rest of the firm?" she whispered.

Harvey pulled her into the nearest room and locked eyes with her furiously "I know the consequences and I don't care".

"What about Mike?" she said.

"Screw Mike", he replied, "no one forced him to take this job and now he has to take responsibility".

"Harvey."

Her eyes moistened but she kept them open anyway.

"What about us?"

It was a long, agonizing moment that neither of them enjoyed but Harvey finally broke the spell.

"We'll figure something out"

And with that he disappeared, leaving a frightened Donna to battle with her own insecurities.

XXX

"I could be wrong here but", started Rachel "we could actually have a case!"

She let out a squeal and gave Mike an impetuous hug who in turn gave her a kiss on the lips.

"There's only one thing I want to know", said Mike, turning to Harvey's secretary who was actively avoiding eye contact.

"Why would you give us these?"

XXX

_To be Continued…_


End file.
